


First Aid

by bboiseux



Series: Critical Role Campaign 2 [42]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bboiseux/pseuds/bboiseux
Summary: Beau is seriously hurt and Yasha has to make do to make things right.Reading Time:abt 3 minutes
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Series: Critical Role Campaign 2 [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/947226
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103





	First Aid

“Beau, you need to stay still.”

Yasha’s hands were rough and firm on Beau’s legs. Beau groans. “Fuck, sorry. It hurts more than I thought.”

Yasha gave Beau a long blank stare. “You have a three inch beam of metal through your thigh, Beau, I understand the pain. But you must stay still.”

They were alone in the wilderness. They’d gotten separated during the fight and it was going to take the rest of the party a good three hours or so to meet up with them. And, in the meantime, something bad was happening with Beau’s leg. The sword, broken and jagged on one end, had gone straight through, but Yasha knew she had to get it out and seal the wound before Jester got here or Beau would pass out from the blood loss. She gently released Beau and turned back to the fire she had been building. It was raging full and hot now. Perfect for what she needed. She laid her sword across the thick logs she had laid on each side and let the flames lick at the blade. Then she turned back to Beau.

“I am going to pull out the sword in a moment.” She glanced around and finally undid Beau’s sash and twisted it into a thick rope. “Put this in your mouth. You will need something to bite down on.”

Beau flinched as she took the sash in one hand. Yasha gripped the other end and helped her guide it to her mouth. When Beau’s mouth was full, she flinched and then nodded at Yasha.

Yasha took a deep breath, placed her hand on the hilt of the broken sword … and pulled the sword out with one fluid stroke. Beau shuddered, her eyes clamped shut and Yasha saw the jaw muscles bulge outward. But she didn’t have time to think. Hot blood flushed across the dirt. Yasha dropped the broken sword and grabbed the wizard’s bane. Its blade glowed hot in the cold air.

Tears ran down Beau’s twisted face, the smell of cooking flesh exploded into the air, as the hot metal pressed first to one side of Beau’s thigh, then the other. Beau convulsed upwards and her hand grasped at Yasha, finding purchase on her shoulder, her grip tight even through the armor.

And then it was done.

Yasha tugged the sash from Beau’s mouth and then pulled her into her arms, squeezing her close. “Stay still. Stay still,” she said again and again. She could feel the ragged gasp of pain in Beau’s every breath. Holding Beau close, she reached down to her side and pulled out her water skin and poured some water on the red blistered burns. The water fell haphazardly, splattering around them, but Yasha could hear a sigh in Beau’s throat and she dropped the empty water skin and enveloped her with both arms. 

There wasn’t a bit of resistance. Yasha could feel Beau’s breath, the rise and fall of her chest and shoulders. Beau’s head knocked tight against Yasha’s chest at first, but then, as her breathing began to calm, as she found her center, she nuzzled tight into Yasha’s touch, let Yasha’s arm pin her in place, her own arms trapped and immobile. Beau didn’t seem to care. Her body relaxed, not limp, but calm, her muscles not fighting but accepting.

Yasha loosened her grip and cradled Beau in her arms, looked down. Beau’s face was streaked with tears but her face was lax and smooth—the sharp pain had fallen away. Beau’s eyes fluttered open and she summoned a weak smirk. “You’ve got nice arms,” she murmured.

Yasha found there was a shadow of a smile on her own lips, even as concerned washed over her mind. “I’m glad you find them helpful.” She laid Beau down on the makeshift bed of leaves. Beau’s eyelids drifted heavy and she breathing settled into a shallow rhythm.

Yasha let her fingers brush lightly across Beau’s hair.

“Sleep well.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Beau & Yasha: first aid" on tumblr!
> 
> I love comments and talking to all of you, so feel free to leave your thoughts! Even key smashes and extra kudos (<3) are cherished! (And if you want to comment, but don't want a response, just add *whisper* to your comment).


End file.
